Expectations
by MadelineACE
Summary: SYOT The first Hunger Games. No one knows quite what to expect. No one knows if they should have any expectations to begin with.


So, this will be my first Fan Fiction, ever, at all, ever, in the world, ever. Now that I have made that clear, lets get on with it.

I would like for people to submit characters for this fabulous/soon to be fabulous Hunger Games Fan Fiction.

This will be the 1st Hunger Game, 4 years after the destruction of district 13.

The information below is what I hope will be included in your character application. Anything starred is required, anything else is not necessary, but if it is included, it will raise your chances of having your character selected.

Not all characters will be chosen, or, well, they might be, but they might not be… It depends on how many people apply I guess…

Also, specify if you would like for your character not to win. Something I have noticed is that some people simply don't want their characters to win, so if you don't let me know please. If you don't say anything, I will assume you don't care. Don't beg to have your character win… I will bite you if you do!

This is the first hunger game, that means that there is no one to mentor the character. Oh and because there is no precedent for the games, there are NO careers, but there are still district advantages because 4 years have passed and the districts are beginning to fall back into old rhythms.

This story will be told from the perspective of an outside observer, and will switch whom it is following from time to time. Some tributes will get more screen time than others.

Submit the character via the review thingy at the bottom of the page.

I think that's it, so good luck to every one, and PLEASE submit your characters.

Message me with any questions

~ your favorite game maker

Madeline

*Name:

Nickname if applicable:

*District:

*Age:

*Gender:**  
***Appearance:**  
***Personality:

5 words describing your character:  
*Strengths:

*Weaknesses:

*Skills pertaining to the arena:

*Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

*Interview outfit:

*Interview angle:

District token if any:

*History/Back-story:

Family:

Friends:

Likes:

Dislikes:

*Would he/she be a good ally?

Strategy:

*Do you want to be a part of the story as the role of a mentor?

**EXAMPLE OF CHARACTER FORM**

*Name: Paige Wilhide

Nickname if applicable: Pai (pronounced Pay)

*District: 6

*Age: 16

*Gender: Female**  
***Appearance: Paige's hair is a dark brown color similar to that of the bark of an oak tree. It is cut short, in a choppy chin length style. Her eyes are a mossy green color. ( photos/pumpkincat210/popular-interesting/) (The first one) Paige is 5ft 6in, thin, but not to a point of starvation. Because she lives in district 6, she is not as well fed as many other children in the 'better' districts, but because of the rebellion, she is almost exceptionally sickly. Her arms are long and thin, but muscular, as are her legs. Her face is round, lips are full, and red, and nose is slightly large. Her skin is a peachy, but slightly tan color, with freckles on her face and arms.**  
***Personality: Paige is an edgy person, bold when needed. She is a patient girl, kind and sweet (though she wouldn't want people to know it), but there is undisguised sadness in her eyes. She keeps to herself, not to a point of self-exile, but not thrusting herself into the social circles. She has friends, but not a lot, and she is only close to a few of them. Paige see's herself as a mild person, not to pretty, but not ugly. Not shy, but not outgoing. Not athletic, but not an invalid. In her mind, the only thing she excels at, that she is above average at is academics.

5 words describing your character: Inventive, Resourceful, Intelligent, Strong, Innovative  
*Strengths: She is a resourceful and intelligent person who does not trust easily. She has no problem hiding her feelings when needed. She also has a decent amount of experience with healing. She is from the medicine district.

*Weaknesses: She has experience with no real weapons. Growing up in district 2, she spent her time around people, so while she understands human anatomy, she knows nothing about the wilderness. Paige is not a malicious person so she will certainly have some trouble killing other kids, though not enough to lie down and die.

*Skills pertaining to the arena: Medical training, knowledge of anatomy, stealth, agility, and cunning

*Reaping outfit: A long white frock with a green sash to match her eyes.

*Chariot outfit: A short white dress with a medical emblem embroidered on it. The entire dress is coated in what appear to be gel capsules of a glimmering red.

*Interview outfit: A mid-thigh length dress with black crinoline underneath and black lace flowers on the purple dress.

*Interview angle: Edgy, Indifferent

District token if any: A metal chain with a large metal staff of caduceus

*History/Back-story: When Paige was born, there was a state of discontent among the districts. Her mother was a rebel leader; her father was just a simple factory worker. She grew up with an older brother, an older sister, and a younger brother. When she was 10, Panam was in a full state of rebellion. Her mother, older sister, and younger brother were planning an attack with the other district 6 rebels. The capital bombed town hall, and they were killed. She, her older brother, and her father were working at the weapons factory and survived, but the grief that Paige felt at the loss of her family never faded.

Family: Cale- Father Rin- Brother

Friends: Maven Bureau (pronounced May-van Bure-O)

Likes: Music, working with her hands, making things, books

Dislikes: Pushy people, people who think they are better than she is, obnoxious teenage boys, people who write her off because she's only 16, people who she HAS TO talk down to (a.k.a really young children, people who are really immature)

*Would he/she be a good ally? It depends on the person she is working with. As long as her ally made sure that it was an equal partnership she'd be fine.

Strategy: Run into the blood bath, use the larger and less swift kids for cover, grab the first things she can get, and then move to the nearest place for easy concealment. Once the cornucopia clears out, find water. Never stay in the same place. Never make camp. Leave no trail.

District List And Tributes

**District one: Luxury items – Boy and Girl Needed**

**District two: Factories – Boy and Girl Needed**

**District three: Technology – Girl and Boy Needed**

**District four: Fishing – Boy and Girl Needed**

**District five: Oil and Petroleum – Boy and Girl Needed**

**District six: Medicine – Boy Needed**

**District seven: Lumber and Paper – Boy and Girl Needed**

**District eight: Clothing and Textiles – Boy and Girl Needed**

**District nine: Hunting – Girl and BoyNeeded**

**District ten: Livestock – Boy and Girl Needed**

**District eleven: Agriculture – Boy and Girl Needed**

**District twelve: Coal Mining – Boy and Girl Needed**


End file.
